


First and Last

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, under age but legal in England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	First and Last

Avoiding emotion, sex, touching had been they way Ava was raised, she was the heir of a very vast criminal network. Working on furthering her skills was always her main focus. She never showed the slightest attention to the body guard her father had hired on her fifteenth birthday, they would talk, take care of jobs together all and all she was sure he thought of him self has an over paid baby sitter. Through the few years of knowing one another he had become something of a possession to her she would constantly tell the body guard that he was hers. She even went so far as to slitting the throat of a date he'd brought home, now rather this was a fit of jealousy or logic remained to be unseen. She wasn't one to be curious of the human body or the instincts that came with it.

Today was different from some odd reason the cameras she'd installed in the house showed her body guard resting in the living room, she slid from her chair finally deciding she should lose what most people her age already had months possibly years ago. She wore her hair down curls over her shoulders, green streaks on each side. Her skin pale and make up dark she wore a thigh length black dress, it was tight against her skin and the shoes she wore added a few inches to her height. She walked to where he was blue hues narrowed and arms crossed against her stomach "O' Shea" Her voice was firm wondering what he'd think.

When he was approached by Moriarty a few years ago, he was already on the run. Running for his life, away from his demons. A wanted man. A dangerous man. At first the thought of being an over paid babysitter caused his eyes to roll at this man that stood in front of him. Little did he know, how much he would come to care for a sharp tongued, rather sexy girl that was just as demented as he was. Which, it wasn't until the night that he had to depose of Sasha's body that he truly found out how possessive she was. He just felt that it was a term of endearment for the countless times he'd risked his life for her. 

Stressed. That's what he was today, finding himself watching something mindless on the telly as her voice hit his ears. Turning his head slowly, his brow arched and bloody hell. This girl standing their looked so much older for her age and he felt that he could just eat her alive. Every date that he'd tried, he failed because she ended up killing them and his hand was starting to get a bit dull. "I'll get my jacket then." Usually when she dressed up in such a manner, she wanted to go to a club or pub. He figured that this was just another time.

It hadn't been a term of endearment at all it had been her stating a claim, and since that night if he'd taken lovers she hadn't seen them or caught any signs of them. Tonight she was dressed u for a different plan, her hand thrown up to stop him from moving" No your job will be indoors tonight." A cruel smile seemed to form on her painted blood colored lips. She never looked her age and tonight was no different, walking over the soft tap of her heels filtered through the room until she was in front of him. Her hand found the remote and cut the telly off, no need for it eyes drifted to the camera she was all to aware her father could tap into these but it would be disabled soon enough. 3....2...1

Once sure the camera would be down at least an two hours for scheduled maintenance she leaned down hand wrapping slender fingers around his tie. "I want you to come to your bedroom with me O'Shea." It wasn't a question it was a demand, with that said she moved withdrawing her hand to turn and walk to his room. If he had questions the voice fail on deaf ears, by the time he'd arrived she would be laying on his bed arms propping her up, she wasn't nervous more curious than anything.

He stilled his actions as her hand went into the air, brow arching but he didn't say a word. He'd leaned long ago that arguing with her when she'd made her mind up about something was a futile game indeed and one that could be dangerous. He licked his lips, not moving as he watched her grab the remote and turn off the telly. Not that he was watching it anyway. Resisting the urge to close his eyes as he deeply inhaled her perfume. It always drove him insane when she used that brand and he knew it by nothing more then scent. His own eyes watched hers as they moved to the cameras, watching as the little red light went out. She'd been plotting. 

Did she just? He titled his head as he listened to his boss. Swallowing a little roughly as he watched her walk away. He didn't question, he knew better. Sean rose from the couch, straightening his suit and following her into his room. It wasn't anything special so being here made him wonder. Until he saw her on his bed, eyes never leaving her and he wondered exactly what was going through her head. "You know I can't do this." He had such resolve when it came to her and it was hard to do anything that might jeopardize his or her life.

She heard his tone and she rolled those pale blue hues." It's not an option O' Shea, daddy dearest is away on business and he won't notice the odd maintenance time." She was intelligent and had thought this through, very well she even knew where he kept the condoms. She raised her hand wiggling her index finger and telling him to come closer. She knew what he did here in this bed how often he'd found his hand because she would kill any date he brought home. Sean would hold his resolve that much she knew, when he refused to obey her finger her eyes narrowed becoming dark. A pale hand resting now at the hem of her dress index finger slowly hooked under it.

He still showed no sign of advancing "You either do it or you can watch someone else do it." She was cruel, calculating, and always knew how to get what she wanted. Making him watch has another man touched her fair skin, inhaled the perfume, and claimed her surely with all the time he spent around her, he wanted her.

His hazel hues feel on the finger that called him. Lowering his head slightly at her words and it was so tempting, oh so very tempting. He didn't know what was making him stop, the fact of her age or who her Father was but he didn't move. However, his eyes became fixated on her hand, watching as the hem of her dress began to slowly rise up the remainder of her thigh. "You always tease me." His own told masking the harshness of her voice. Stopping the growl that wanted to escape his throat at her words.

No, he didn't want to see her with another. It would just send him into a jealous rage and he would most likely kill the bastard on the spot. He did care for her, perhaps a little more then he should. Toeing out of his shoes as he moved to the edge of the bed and slowly began to crawl up it. He'd be a fool not too, damn if he did, damned if he didn't. His lips meeting her ankle, before traveling up the soft skin of her leg and stopping at her knee. "What has you in this mood, Ava?" He'd never spoken her name in such a manner and surely she would notice it.

Finally he responded and she held back the smirk that wanted to pass across her face. She owned him that much was clear in every way, she watched him head tilted has he kissed to her knee. She wouldn't spread her legs for him just yet, no he had to earn that. Hearing the softness to his voice she arched a brow " Because I'm curious, your educated." Her tone was simple almost matter of fact, she'd thought about this before on many occasions she always thought the best option would be Sean.

She would let him take the lead for now " You wouldn't like that would you Sean, someone else all over my skin."Now the smirk couldn't be suppressed her eyes drifting to the television his room. "You may want to block that camera." He should have expected this from her really she found such interest in the human body even if she never indulged in anything that it was .

"Why?" His voice was actually silk as the word escaped. "You may want to go back later and explore the possibilities." He nibbled lightly at her flesh, wondering just exactly what she would be into. Educated, he gave a small laugh at that. "And I'm surprised your Father doesn't already know what I do in this room." His other hand was softly trailing to the backside of her thigh, feeling the slight heat radiating from it's spot. 

Her skin was so smooth, exactly the way that he imagined it would be and she smelled even better from a close proximity. He'd expected that she wouldn't spread her legs at first, being her first time, if she were nervous, she didn't let it show. His lips hovered at her knee, already feeling his own arousal after months of not touching a woman. He risked his hand moving to the panties that covered her sex, hand gently palming at it before his thumb traced her lips. She felt perfect and if this was going to happen, it was going to be slow. Pressing the pad of his thumb against it, already feeling the slight amount of moisture. She was wet, and he was wondering just how much.

"Oh that's not my fathers camera Sean." Her voice was a low purr she didn't exactly care of other options her eyes rolling at the thought. Why should she care who took this from her, it could be Sean or she could find some other man, but she knew her body guard wouldn't let that happen he wanted to claim her. She felt his hand against her and maybe it was due to it being the first time she'd ever found her self to be touched there she couldn't help the small moan that left her. As if reading his mind she spoke" it's going to happen Sean, you are going to take me in this room." 

She hadn't expected the thumb against her slit nor the press in, she could feel the light fabric and rolled her hips towards him. No she wasn't educated has she told him but she could react to her own body, part of her wondered just what he would think of the lacey fabric under the dress. 

"Is this where you wish to be took?" His voice holding extreme lust as his lips moved up her thigh. And somehow, he knew that that camera was connected to her, it would be more private to have it linked just to her and it almost made him feel warm inside. His hand had stopped only to move the fabric away from her lips and to the side. She wanted this, he could tell by the way that her body reacted to his finger that she was intrigued. She wasn't like most girls her age, wanting to do this more for being curious then actually aroused. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by her scent. Musky and mixed with her perfume it made his growl. His lips soft against those that protected sensitive nerves and skin. "Do you trust me, Ava?" His brow arched as he asked the question, pausing to give her time to answer before his tongue licked the length of her slit and it made him moan with the taste. It was better then he imagined. His other hand lifting at the smooth, hairless skin above, making her bud pop from the hood as his tongue lapped at it slowly.

She heard the question and in the end it didn't matter to her, she wasn't one for romantics. So he head no need to lavish her, she was offering him human instinct. Carnal base needed instinct, she'd put the camera in the day she knew they were to get their own flat. She felt the panties pushed to the side brow arching at the question. " I suppose as much as I can trust a hired sitter." If it was harsh she didn't mean it, she had no filter for what she should say at any given moment.

The feeling of a tongue against her slit made her arms a bit weak as she fell back into the mattress, only the pillow propping her to see. The sight was one she'd have never thought to find herself wanting more of, he was buried between her legs earning small moans here and there from her. A pale hand snaked it's way to tangle with his dark hair." Sean..." She moaned his name softly enough but she was enjoying herself that much he would be able to tell. 

He was use to her harshness, had leaned not to let it get to him. Buried underneath all the bullshit toughness was a man that longed for something more. After all he was a man. Ignoring for the moment that his cock was pressing painfully into the zipper of his pants, he was more intent on getting those noises from her. They were music to his ears and he wanted more. He was slow with his motions, wanting her first time to be memorable, not a painful memory like most women he knew had. Fast and in the backseat of some piece of shit car. Hell, that's how he lost his. 

He let a moan vibrate slowly against her clit, feeling that she'd taken his hair in her fist. Normal reaction when you're getting eat out. He sucked the bud into his mouth, tonguing at it as his lips held it firmly in place. The hand that held the skin moving, his tongue lapping at the bud, his fingers moving to play with that tight little hole that had never been touched before. Palm up as one finger is pushed through and bloody hell was she tight. Finger curled as he knew exactly where to find her g-spot and he wondered how long it would take her to have her first orgasm.

This being her first time she wasn't at all has controlled has she thought she could be, she found her self actually craving what he was doing to her. She was rough though hand tangling tightly into his locks, causing her nails to scrape slightly against his scalp. She had seen cheesy movies where people had lost there's various places, she'd even though of using her own room but something told her to do it in his. Like she was forever staking a claim on this man. He had experience something she didn't and god was she glad she hadn't went with some one her own age. Her mind was flowing blissfully blank, but she couldn't tell if she liked not being able to focus her thoughts. Free hand tangled in dark sheets a loud moan leaving her, small frame some how managing to roll against his tongue.

Feeling slight pressure against her entrance she almost stopped him, but she paused her body stilling before shuddering at his actions a whimpered moan left her. It only grew louder as she felt his finger curl against her core." I..i...oh..Sean." She'd never said his name with any amount of tenderness that would ever match how she had just said it. Her head falling back she was no longer able to keep her blue hues glued to him.

Her saying his name was all the motivation he needed to keep going, he didn't even mind the nails digging into his scalp. Nibbling lightly at her clit before releasing it, kissing it gently. "Beautiful." His voice slightly raw from misuse as he kissed around her lips. He wanted to work her over, see just how far she could go. To him, Ava was nothing short of perfection. "How do you feel?" He didn't know why, but he felt the need to ask her before a second finger was slide into her slick warmth with the first, he wasn't going to pick up the pace more then he needed too but her body was giving him all the motivation to send her over the edge her first time. 

And her taste. God all he knew was that he needed more of it, even with his cock screaming at him, leaking against the fabric of his pants, he didn't care. His face once again buried between her lips, attacking her clit more fierce this time. Moaning as he ate happily at her flesh. His tongue, lapping a little harder this time around, sucking on it roughly when he felt the need too, as his fingers continued to curl and fuck her pussy. Feeling them constrict against them and he could only imagine how it would feel around his prick.

She hadn't expected him to stop a whine leaving her, she didn't even feel a flush against her has he spoke. Beautiful she didn't think she'd ever been called that. " Please don't stop Sean." She didn't want to talk emotions she wanted him to make her come she was very close to the edge. Feeling his second finger slid in she almost screamed his name only to be cut off by shudder coursing through her body. She'd never came before so part of her was begging her to say stop and the other part wanted to beg for more of him but she didn't need to beg Sean was already lapping against her once more.

A shudder left her again and this time she felt some form of release her body relaxing back into the bed. "Seannn."It almost sounded like a question on her lips has her come made his fingers slick. Her eyes were back on him no longer screwed shut, she wanted to know what he'd done to her. Ava slowly used her free hand to prop her self up causing yet another tremor through her even her thigh seemed to be twitching.

"Mmm." It was moaned loud enough to where she would be able to hear it. Her body reacting in just the manner that it should. She heard the questioning tone in which his name was spoken as he felt her come, slicking his fingers and the man almost came with her, but he didn't stop. He wanted her to enjoy even moment of this. When she rose, feeling the tremor against her thigh that was now twitching, he knew that he could make her come a second time and only in a matter of seconds. 

He sucked on her clit harder, knowing that it would be sensitive now. His fingers still curling inside her almost begging for that second wave of release to wash over her. Even the hairs on his face would be covered with her juices by now. Shaking his head from side to side, making sure that his tongue rolled on her clit as he did so, he moaned once again. God, she tasted and amazing and he wanted more. Wanted to leave her a panting writhing mess in his bed just by using his tongue and his fingers.

She felt him slow for a moment her breathing ragged, she was about to speak when she felt his mouth back against her " I...ohhhhh" She fell back against the sheets, practically writhing underneath him. The burn picking up in her stomach yet again has his fingers curled against her core. She felt her hips roll against him wanting to send them deeper craving something more. She couldn't last though her body shuddering against again has come once more slicked his fingers. Her body falling limp against the bed, the twitch still present but she wouldn't allow him a third time. Not until she got what she wanted from him, her breathing hitched in her chest the hand holding his hair now roughly pulled back "No...Now now S.. Sean I've as...asked you t...do s..omthing." 

Letting go Ava managed to move from his grasp or at least she was able to prop her arms up and finally look at his face. He seemed covered in her and made her bite her lip" You won't keep me waiting any longer will you?" Even though she said it has a question he would know it was anything but, she didn't question she demanded

There is was, he felt her once again coat his fingers and he moaned loudly. He heard her through the ringing in his ears and growled as she pulled his head away. He wanted more, god did he want more. Licking as much of her juices off of his face as he could before wiping the rest on his sleeve. "Would you like to rest for a moment or would you just like me to drill right into you?" His tone was teasing as he spoke, playful even. He was almost disappointed when she moved away, his fingers sliding out of her as she went and bringing them to his lips. His eyes rolling back into his head as he licked off her slick with a look of extreme pleasure. 

He arched a brow with her demand and couldn't help the smirk that formed at the corners of his lips. "No. I'm not going to keep you waiting. I didn't even make you bleed yet." His tone a purr in her ear as he leaned over her, reaching into the nightstand, removing a condom and closing it back. Popping the foil between his teeth, he slowly began to remove her panties, tossing them to the side. He moved to rest beside her, propping himself up against the headboard and removing his throbbing prick from his pants, the condom rolling down his cock as the foil is thrown to the side. "Straddle me. I'll be gentle. I promise."

She had no intention of resting she wasn't tired moving to her knees she slowly undid her dress and managed to some how get the tight fabric off her body. Ava refused to do this completely clothed, if she was going through with it she was going to offer him every inch of her pale slender body. Moving on her knees, Ava straddled his legs her hues caught in what he was doing. She seemed amazed by him, her hand slowly moving to wrap around his prick her grip was a little tight but not enough to be painful. Making it all the more aware she had never done this before, her thumb slight rubbed up and down under the head of Sean's prick.

Eyes drawn back her hand stilling " Do you wish to make me bleed Sean, would seeing red drip against my body excite you?" She wasn't worried about him being gentle, Ava had a high pain threshold. Slowly she leaned forward her lips meeting his, she'd kissed before but she was just as untrained at that small nips and licks to Sean's lower lip.

He smirked, not even willing to answer her question. His head falling back against the headboard as she wrapped her hand around his cock. He groaned at how tight she held him, noting the way that her thumb rubbed under his head and good he was sensitive there the most. A small buck of the hips against it and he was lost. The small amount of time in between giving his burning time to sooth back down. "And excitement is my middle name." He was finally able to bark out before he felt her lips against his own. 

It wasn't sloppy, feeling the small nips and licks caused a gasp to leave his own. One hand tangling in her dark curls as the other moved to firm squeeze one of her breasts. Pinching at the perk nipple before moving to the other. It seemed that there wasn't a patch of skin on her that wasn't soft in some form. His fist tightened in her hair only to roughly pull it back and attack the underside of her chin and neck with his lips and teeth. Stopping at the nape of her neck to bite down, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to leave a mark.

She felt the unexpected curl of his fingers to the crown of dark hair and she moaned, her thumb rubbing once more against the spot before dropping down to hold him at the him base." Sean" Her voice was soft almost like velvet against his ears. She hadn't worn a bra under the dress no point when she planned to have him this way. Another moan leaving her has he roughly pressed his face against her neck.

Slowly she moved sinking down enough to where the tip of Sean's cock rested at her entrance, her hand released so she could wrap her arms around his neck." Have you ever been some ones first ?" it was a question a little late in the game has Ava stared directly in to his hazel hues. 

His eyes never left her own as he felt her take the base of his cock, feeling her heat as she moved to hover over him. His head rested against the back of the headboard, rolling his neck against her arms as he slowly pushed his way inside her. Making sure to try and make it as painless as he possibly could. His own arms, wrapping around her slender waist as a soft moan escaped his lips. Almost lost in her tightness, wetness and warmth. When he was hilt deep inside her, he licked his lips, hoping to relieve the dryness. "No." Came the one worded answer to her question. "You're the first."

His hands moved to rest on her pare hips. His own slowly started to roll against her. Not rushing anything and wanting to enjoy this moment more. His head falling to her shoulder as he placed rough kisses along her skin, deeply inhaling the lingering scent that he found there. She didn't know what she did to him and now, being able to be here, with her. Sean's mind was going blank. "What made you decide to want to feel a man's touch?" He couldn't stop the sharp upwards buck of his hips, his body demanding more but he fought to control it.

Ava felt the soft roll of his hips Sean's prick finally taking her virtue her mind was blank nothing seemed to buzzing her, no plots, jobs, are the other things that always made the young criminal unable to do any thing else other than think. If she was in pain she didn't show it, but she knew it was gone a small bit of pressure seemed to rest there until she grew used to Sean's rolling hips. She moved letting her head fall against his shoulder her mouth pressed to his neck, this was anything but what you would think of her. Slow and wanton has she finally began to let small whimpers leave her mouth, traveling straight to his ears. She had never thought she would feel the need for a mans touch never even giving it a passing thought until the other night. She'd seen him on the camera and thanks to her recent addition of sound she'd heard him come by her name, and that's what had sent her over the edge but she could never tell this to her body guard

The sharp up thrust caused her to gasp his names loudly "SEAN!" She felt her hand drop slightly nails digging against the fabric, bloody hell she'd just realized he was mostly clothed. To far in she couldn't care."Curious." She braved her self to roll down against his prick mouth slightly agape as she kept rolling the pain almost completely gone. 

He moaned her name as she rolled against him, groaning as he felt the nails digging into the fabric of his shirt and he couldn't help the hiss that escaped. His back far too sensitive for that but he'd never left her know, couldn't. She'd never wish to touch his again. One hand moving between her shoulder blades as the other stayed pressed to the small of her back, moving them so that he lightly leaned his body against the headboard and moaning with each small thrust that his hips gave her. 

He rose his knees, taking her and leaning her body against his rose legs. The glow from the bedside lamp giving him a catch to look her over now and god, she took his breathe away. His hips slowly thrusting upwards as they began to pick up the pace. He could feel her tight muscles starting to relax around his prick. "You're beautiful." It was spoken with broken pants as his hands began to roam her exposed flesh. Taking the time to mold to it, remember every little curve and bump. He licked his lips against, taking hard nipples between his fingers and pinching them slightly. Wanting nothing more then to give her trembling tingles.

She was lost to him the burning already starting to eb in her stomach, she'd never felt this had her mind so blissfully wiped clean and she knew she shouldn't like it. Ava a criminal mastermind turned to a moaning mess by her bodyguard, moving her hand slowly raked through his hair pulling it back. God why couldn't she just be his, she tried not dwell to hard on this thought knowing emotions shouldn't be involved. She noted the way his hands roamed her body has if each touch would be the last one he ever got to feel. "Se..sean..will you...you do thi..this with m...more" She'd basically just asked him to have her again at some undetermined point and she wondered how this thought made him feel. Eyes opened she watched every twist his face made, god he was beautiful him self.

Her hips finally learned some form of rhythm no matter how untrained it was, at points she wouldn't roll down hard enough other times to hard and it would cause her gasp and slightly writhe on top of him. 

"Good." It was a breathless praise that left his lips as he watched her, felt her roll against his body. God, she felt so good to him and honestly, he was lasting a lot longer then he thought he would. "Bloody hell." It shot from his lips with a moan and all he could do with her question for the moment was nod. He didn't even know if forming words right now was possible. He was simply lost to her. "Please. Just you." There it was. His ultimate words. She had claimed everything he was. 

His hands moved to brace her hips. He didn't know how she would react to this but god, he couldn't hold out much longer. He slide her body up on his legs, almost to the point that his cock was out of her but he always had a plan. Moving his hips in upward thrusts, slow at first before the pace quickened and he was slamming in and out of her. Drawing out, drilling in and the moan that escaped his lips in doing so was so loud that it rang in his own ears. He couldn't help but cry out her name as his face twisted with pleasure at what he was doing to her.

Ava knew the minute he said only you that she had claimed him body and soul she was his, something about this seemed to only turn her on more her body trying to match each of his thrusts with rolls but she was losing quickly. Her head leaned back her hands moving to rest on her own breasts . She hadn't expected to be sent over the edge so quickly but she was already gone come slicking Sean's prick only making her roll against him quicker. She knew she wouldn't explore other options she had Sean, she had a man that couldn't be replaced.

Her body fell limp against him her hips still moving to send him over the edge small moans whimpering from her mouth.

It was heaven. Bliss wrapped in tight contracted skin and warmth. Seeing her rubs her own breasts before he felt her juices explode around him. It was those lips, those small moans of his name and he knew he wouldn't last. He moaned her name loudly before he himself was set over the edge. His come filling the condom quickly and all he could do was moan her name. God, she felt so good. He fell back against the headboard, boneless and not knowing if he could even go a second round, this being her third.

His hands softly trailed her body, covering every inch of sweat slick smoothness and he thought how easy it was to get use to this. Get use to her. In a lot of ways he already was. "You alright, Ava?" The words came out raw and breathless.


End file.
